Modern computer systems typically include at least one processor and at least one memory device which stores information accessed by the processor. During operation of the system, the processor may issue access commands to the memory device to access the stored information. The access commands issued by the processor may include, for example, read commands and write commands. For each received access command, the memory device may process the command and access a desired location in a memory array contained in the memory device.
In systems where a single processor requires a large amount of memory to store data, a plurality of memory devices may be coupled with the processor to provide adequate storage space. In other systems, a plurality of processors may be included, wherein each processor performs a particular task. For example, in a mobile device such as a cell phone, a first processor may be configured to control telephone calls, a second processor may be configured to facilitate text messaging, a third processor may be configured to play music, and so on. Each processor may have its own respective memory device for storing information accessed by the processor.